Season The End of Times
I was bored a summer night without school or anything, I was on vacation and all was happiness, after a few days I started to get bored because all my friends had gone out with their parents on vacation, I decided to rent a movie to waste time ... I found out that it was closed, I do not know why if it was not too late, I went home resigned, kicking a stone and looking at the ground, crossing the street there was a dead end that bordered the blockbuster and a shop of hardware. As I passed I saw that in a dumpster there were many black bags, the bags had been broken by cats and dying dogs that roamed the city, which is why I saw that there were boxes of films thrown around the alley from the various trash bags, I grabbed the film that was closest to me, without seeing it, I ran away from the place because it had started to get dark and with it the wind started blowing the alarm on a storm ... When I got home I saw what film I had captured, this was the magic season of The Fairly OddParents "The End of the Times". The title of the season that I thought was fun does not hesitate to insert the disc in the partition ... The first episode begins with the normal intro. Only in the final part where Vicky talks and the sponsors turn her face into different things and this time the sponsors turned Vicky's face for Timmy. Timmy started with breakfast, Cosmo scare Timmy very soon, Timmy showed very serious and frightened, said Cosmo who did him to be godparent magic, in the sense that Wanda appears and answers the question: Timmy, why do you ask that? As the image is cut and the screen is black ... then you see Timmy crying in the corner of his room ... appear the magical godfathers with a face of anguish and suffering in that Timmy asks them why he had What should I do? It was very nice to be true? Cosmo says to cry: I'm sorry, Timmy, we thought you already knew, forgive us.In that Wanda he says to timmy: But of course you can want what you want Timmy ... remember that you are the one who satisfies your desires, not us ... we are only part of your imagination of your subconscious ... you are the only one you can see ... you can want what you want because you're the only one who creates those adventures that come out of your mind while you sleep...The image is cut and the episode is finished ... without credits or anything ... only a picture of a timmy with a straitjacket in an asylum is shown, next to the dolls of cosmo and Wanda ... the image is I saw blurred ... And if it's true what we thought ... Timmy imagined his godparents and their adventures that they lived together, that's why all the characters in the series looked like Timmy ... like Vicky in the shape of his head among others ... also that Timmy never lost his godparents despite violating the rules that put Jurgen ... this cepisode is just one of many that there are of the magical Fairly OddParents, probably the closest to the end of the series ... Only Those 3 Photos were discovered from the season, but the cds, videos and all the season weren't discovered.